La Dernière marche
by lges
Summary: Elle fuit et ne referme pas la porte. Elle n'a pas le temps. Marlène est déjà en retard.


Voilà un vieux texte qui traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis un bout de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

La vérité était que Marlène n'aimait pas boire plus d'un verre avec Sirius. Justement, à cause de la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, de vomir la vérité entre deux gerbes d'excès. A vrai dire, depuis les premiers morts (pas les derniers, il n'y aurait jamais de dernier) Sirius s'enfonçait dans le canapé, à demi-mort pour imiter ceux déjà tombés et elle, elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Les murs qui se décollaient, qui se refermaient sur elle. La buée sur la vitre qui l'empêchait de voir son propre visage. Alors, elle se maquillait à l'aveugle, parce qu'elle maniait avec autant de sang-froid un crayon à lèvres que sa baguette. Les efforts étaient considérables, ça l'empêchait de voir les cadavres, de les compter inconsciemment. Puis elle sortait, en grande dame. Déjà dès Poudlard, les grandes apparitions relevaient autant de son domaine, que les disputes matinales relevaient de celui de James et Lily.

Elle passait les portes de la Grande Salle et il flottait dans l'air son parfum. Les têtes tournaient, on se demandait où diable allait elle s'assoir, qui allait être le grand chanceux, alors qu'elle ne changeait jamais de place et qu'eux – les autres, invisibles – ils brassaient de l'espoir.

Les soupirs des soupirants qui soupiraient et soupaient lui rafraîchissaient la nuque. Elle relevait ses mèches blondes et le monde tressaillait. C'était la grande vie.

Maintenant ce n'est plus que la grande maison et la grande mort. Même s'ils sont toujours en vie et que Sirius ne balbutie plus pour les mêmes raisons qu'autrefois.

— Tu es bien jolie.

— Merci.

 _Je le sais, je le sais, c'est malheureux._ Elle ne lui dit pas parce que si elle le faisait, il sourirait de même qu'auparavant il charmait, c'est-à-dire avec tout son cœur.

— Où vas-tu ? il demande et le bouchon est déjà pressé contre ses lèvres.

— Qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais quelque part ?

Il grimace. Cela ne doit pas avoir le même gout que ses lèvres cerise mais, il devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

— Je le sais, je le sens.

Un ricanement désenchanté gonfle en elle, oh ! S'il sentait les choses, voilà bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait enfermé. Qu'ils les auraient tous enfermés. Mary, pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans l'escalier quand l'envie lui prenait Lily, de se raser le crâne encore une fois. Marlène le regarde dans les yeux, où qu'il soit ça remue toujours quelque chose en elle.

Mais en fait, ça remue toujours quelque chose en elle, même quand elle est loin et qu'il n'est pas là. Il ne peut jamais la suivre là où elle va, où elle fugue comme une adolescente attardée pour faire passer le temps et consommer sa connerie avant de crever. Sirius, elle l'aime comme une adolescente, avec dédain et impatience. Elle l'adore avec ce gout de rébellion qui bourgeonne entre ses lèvres quand elle susurre, sûre d'elle :

— Je sors.

— Ne reviens pas trop vite, tu pourrais nous manquer.

Elle s'est détournée, la main sur la poignée dont les microbes mordent contre sa chair d'enfant virginale. Elle bat des paupières, ça lui évite un coup de sang, d'arracher les mains et les dents de Sirius, quelques horreurs de ce gabarit. Elle fuit et ne referme pas la porte. Elle n'a pas le temps.

Elle est déjà en retard.

Elle manque de peu le bus, saute sur la dernière marche comme elle à l'habitude de le faire avec les autres corvées quotidiennes.

C'est toujours la dernière marche la moins usée. Rare sont ceux qui montent jusqu'au sommet. Parmi les passagers, il y a une ancienne beauté – comprendre, dame élégante aux cheveux blancs, sourire veloutée et amante en son temps, à son tour – qui écrase son visage par la seule force de ses yeux. « Quelle jeunesse… » Elle siffle à la robe trop courte de Marlène ainsi qu'à ses talons trop grands et vernis. Cela prendrait trop de temps de lui expliquait que la jeunesse de Marlene, c'est la mort.

La jeunesse morte, pas la glorieuse et insignifiante qui se permet tout juste pour qu'on lui retire le droit de ne posséder ne serait-ce qu'une chose. Déjà, elle ne se sent jamais jeune, à peine vieille et jolie. Et encore, quand elle se glorifie, quand elle se mystifie dans sa salle de bain dont les murs suintent.

C'est tellement plus simple de se trouver désirable quand tout autour de soi est soit mort, soit amer.

Laide, elle se jetterait sous les corps. Laide, elle ne résisterait même pas au démon, au sultan, qui lui demande des histoires et qu'elle berce tendrement. Elle a toujours fait bonne chair, bonne Shahrazade anglaise, Marlène.

Elle descend, elle descend, elle descend. Il n'y a que trois marches noircies et graissées et pourtant, comme ça, elle pourrait aller jusqu'en Enfer. Elle sonne à la porte, un grésillement métallique plus tard, elle abat ses cartes.

Dans son appartement, il est là, elle le sait. Il lui a ouvert de dos, sans même la regarde mais elle, elle sait, où regarder, où chercher pour trouver.

La vérité est que, des deux frères, elle n'avait jamais su auquel elle appartiendrait pour toujours car cela ne ferait aucun doute que ce serait l'un des deux. Elles les avaient dans le sang comme autant de microbes, de maladies contre lesquelles il n'existe pas de remèdes, de vaccins, juste des survivants et des morts. Il y a des jours où elle s'imagine vivre avec Sirius, son corps de héros pressé contre le sien, sa bouche et ses yeux ne voulant qu'elle _ad vit aeternam_ , mais ensuite elle sent son amour plein de rancœur qui la submerge, qui la dévore.

Leurs mensonges et leurs dépouilles, amants qu'on enterre dans un même cercueil.

Regulus lui fait négligemment de l'ombre dans cette cuisine trop petite, il prend trop d'espace, passe le temps. L'attitude négligé, c'est ce qui fait leur charme à tous les deux, à cette entité à deux têtes, entêtés et entêtant comme une odeur de danger délavé.

Marlène, chaque fois qu'elle revient, poussant la porte de chez eux du bout du pied, elle se demande si Sirius la sent. L'Odeur. L'Odeur du fratricide, de l'immoral péché, tout juste péché, recueilli entre ses reins. Et, si quand elle vient se loger dans ses bras, il gratte, il ronge, il creuse de ses ongles la moindre parcelle de mensonge pour voir le sang ruisseler en dessous.

Le rouge a toujours été sa couleur, bien avant que Marlène ne devienne sa Marlène.

Donc, Regulus l'embrasse et l'embrase, l'enfer s'ouvre sous leurs pieds encore et à jamais.

— Ne te lasseras-tu jamais ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps, de me lasser.

— Je sais qu'un jour tu me laisseras.

Elle hausse les épaules, tandis qu'il les dévore. C'est sans importance, qui partira le premier. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'ils ne partiront jamais main dans la main. En cercle, éventuellement, avec Sirius qui étrangle et s'étrangle, Marlène, étrange, et Regulus qui tremble.

La vérité est qu'ils ne partiront pas en paix. Alors ensemble, le rêve relève du miracle, du mirage, et elle n'a pas encore cligné des yeux qu'il a déjà disparu, son rêve naufrage.

Regulus met le feu aux draps, Marlène sent sa peau brûler, ses cheveux roussir. Le délice lisse la douleur, le mensonge et la terreur. Elle ne veut pas se rappeler comment ça a commencé, pas encore. S'en souvenir, c'est refaire les mêmes erreurs, prononcer les mêmes mots, accomplir les mêmes gestes.

Elle n'a jamais menti à Regulus, à propos de Sirius, et tout ça – le monde, l'univers, la fatalité – ça ne l'empêche pas de lui tirer dessus. Elle n'a pas encore de regrets, ça va et ça vient aux grés de ses humeurs. La seule constante, c'est ses robes à fleurs. L'ardeur de ses amours aussi, son dévouement.

Pas son dénouement, assurément. La chute d'une histoire est trop bonne pour être dévoilé dès son commencement, seul les grands auteurs savent faire naitre les miracles.

Elle se relève sur un coude, elle ne le regarde pas. La lumière inonde la pièce, l'embellit bien plus que Marlène ne saura jamais le faire. Le corps de Regulus à peine dévoilé, lui donne des envies d'épices, quelque chose de piquant qui la priverait de ses sens, et d'alcool aussi.

Depuis qu'elle est gamine, les choses réelles et tangibles ont pour elle ce parfum-là. Sa lettre de Poudlard, les ragots d'un couloir, la main de Sirius.

Sirius et Sirius, est Sirius au maximum de ce qu'il peut être, sans demi-mesure, profondément. Il incarnait, à l'époque, la personnification, quoique douloureusement tragique, de la réalité. Il riait fort, faisait battre son cœur avec génie et explosait les tympans de quiconque lui demandait son avis, sa vérité rien qu'à lui, ses opinions étanches et tranchés. Il n'y avait rien d'éphémère dans ses étreintes et, pas moins, dans son haleine chargé de peines, pleine de haines, croupies.

Maintenant, ils ont la même, de haine vaine, et elle.

— Dis Reg', tu me tueras ?

Il a l'habitude de cette question, elle lui pose chaque jour, c'est comme une ritournelle à l'amour.

— Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai tellement d'occasions de le faire.

Et il glisse son âme ardente entre ses cheveux, ses baisers au fer rouge et ses doigts calcinés qui s'éteignent sur son dos.

— Un jour, on en viendra là, elle ponctue sa phrase d'un petit rire froid.

Regulus crache sur la fatalité, elle le fatigue, Marlène. Elle a besoin d'appuyer sur ses mots, elle a besoin de le blesser ? Est-ce que ça l'aide à se sentir mieux, de l'abattre, alors qu'elle s'ébat.

Marlène, c'est la sienne, qu'il se dit. Puis elle s'en va, alors il pousse un gros soupir. Sauf que, elle, elle est toujours planquée derrière la porte comme une gamine fleurie, elle l'entend.

Là, elle est toujours là. Dans ses draps, à faire pousser des magnolias, des lilas, par la seule force de sa petite personne. Une fille comme elle, ça ne peut rêver que de bouquets, assurément. De ceux qui déborde, ceux où lorsqu'on plonge le nez dedans, on perd les sens et l'idée du temps.

Marlène veut d'un amour débordant, des flots et des lacs, et des océans et des mers, et des ruisseaux et des rivières d'amour. Rien que pour elle.

* * *

X/

* * *

— Action ou vérité ?

— Je ne veux pas jouer, Sirius.

— De toute façon, tu choisis toujours vérité.

Elle a pris trois douches, elle s'est humée de tous les côtés. Contrôle de routine. Elle s'est enroulée dans son plus miteux peignoir. Ils sont tous partis se coucher, enfin, ça elle n'en sait rien. En tout cas, ils vomissent le temps plus rapidement dans leurs antres privatisés, leurs enfers.

Elle est un peu claustrophobe, Marlène. Les grands salons, les grands espaces, ça lui laisse un goût sucrée de Poudlard sur la langue. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un feu, mais ici même les flammes sont froides.

— Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Bien sûr que si, adrénaline.

Elle se rappelle de Poudlard et, à quel point elle tombait, quand Sirius s'envolait. Elle chutait, les pieds joints, elle adorait ça. Elle s'étendait dans leurs bras alors qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle laissait Dorcas et Lily, Mary aussi, remplir sa tête jusqu'à la faire imploser de candeur. Grosse erreur.

Terrible, fatale, létale erreur. Et là, c'est l'action ( elle n'en peut plus de bouger, de tuer, de combler les hommes ou son propre vide ) ou la vérité ( elle ne peut, ni ne veut, la dire ). Alors, elle se contente de le contredire

— Action.

— Tu m'aimes Marl' ?

— J'ai dit action, Sirius.

— Alors, si tu m'aime, vas-y je t'en prie.

Chaque mot sortant de sa bouche est un savant mélange de faveurs douloureuses que je lui dois et de cruauté courageuse.

Il est devenu la personne qu'il redoutait le plus, le parfait monstre blotti amoureusement sous son lit : un Serpentard.

Marlène se demande si lui-même s'en rend compte. Elle en doute. Sirius et sa mâchoire carré et ses cheveux funeste, rien de tout ça ne présage d'introspection. Il est persuadé qu'il est bon, le bon, et quand ce n'est pas le cas, il fait tout pour l'oublier.

Ceci mis à part, ce n'est pas sa faute. La vérité est qu'ils ont tous crû un jour qu'il était le bon.

C'est pour cela que ce soir, elle l'embrasse comme s'il était toujours le joyeux gentil Gryffondor, le bon Black. Sa bouche sèche, creusé par les fantômes, trouve la sienne, celle qui embrasse tous ses amants.

Elle lui ment. Elle lui ment, si souvent. Elle lui ment, oh, tellement.

* * *

Voilà. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles coquilles que je n'ai pas pris le temps de corriger. Aussi, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur le nouveau forum dont je suis modératrice (le lien est dans mon profil): le Forum de Challenges - Harry Potter, pour participer à des challenges et autres concours d'écritures entre membres. Si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à venir vous présenter. Je désire vraiment ressouder la communauté francophone !

Sur ce, bonne journée et merci milles fois.


End file.
